The Secrets Kept Between Us
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Goten has a secret, Goku and Chi-Chi have secrets, Gohan and Videl have secrets and even little Pan? Rated T until I guess someone tells what I put is inapporiate.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Dragon Ball related stories or in this case a story aimed at the Dragon Ball GT Series.  
I hope you like it. "Rate it, Don't hate it!" Its Jan.17th 2012 and this marks my first day on this story. Wish me luck! It''s Jan 20th and I just started back on this. For some reason I have started doing that thing with putting the abbreviation behind the numbers in dates. Idk why...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball GT...Cause if I did, PanxTrunks would be real.  
Btw, the first half of this happens in the first epsiode of DBGT. Watch it. It won't be the same time frame considering how Omega Shenron haden't appeared yet in the first episode and how it said nothing about Trunks and Goten birthday in the epsisode. (though you never know what people are thinking) But besides that, it's the same.  
Onward with the story!  
Btw point of views are only in this chapter unless they get separated later in the story which i'm not sure will happen yet.

Ok just so you guys know... Im kinda clusmy and I had another accident. On thanksgiving it was a broke finger... i surived Christmas and New Years then on V-Day I burised my eye... Aren't I just wonderful (sarcasm...)

July 16 2012 9:28 am So far my summer has be awesome... I've been traveling alot and just got back to my state and now I'm leaving again today sometime later... I'm kinda at a writers block right now so this chapter has been cut short..But atleast I'm giving you guys a new update before school starts back right?  
Start: Jan 17th 2012 End: July 16th 2012

Chapter 1: Prolouge to a Begining

*Trunks*  
Trunks sighed and blushed as he walked through the halls of capsule corp. The halls were filled with girls and one guy(O_o) who gawked at him lovingly. He had his "people" walking behind his as he held his hand up stating that he wanted to get on the elevator alone.

It had been almost a year since the events that took place between Goku and Omega Shenron.  
Everything had seemed quiet for the most part. There were robberies here and there but, other than that, nothing major happened.

Trunks sighed would be turning 27 next week and had no idea what he was doing for his birthday. Goten, as he remebered, turn 26 last month and had went to incredible pizza. (What a little kid {but it was fun}) He got off the elevator and stepped into his office.

The secertary walked in off the other elevator beside him.  
"Mr. Briefs, you have many papers to be filled out. There is also a conference called that you need to make before this week is over- and where the hell are you going?"

Trunks stooped down behind his desk and crawled towards the window, opened it and jumped out startling his secretary.

"Finally." He murmured to himself.  
As he flew, he pulled out a capsule and opened it. It contained his "non work attire" and as he flew into the cloulds, he change into it.  
His brown suede suit and nerd glasses floating away in the wind.  
His new outfit consist of a blue scarf, black shirt, brownish jacket, brownish pants and boots.  
He flew all the way to Gohans house.

*Gohan*  
"Hey Mom what do you want for breakfast?" Gohan asked walking out of the restroom in a fresh new pair of clothes. He had a blue suit with a yellow and red dotted tie.

"What about me?" His brother Goten asked, coming out of his room.  
"What about you Goten?"  
"Well I would like some bacon, eggs steamed rice, biscuts and thats it." Goten said.  
"Well you better get to cooking if you want to get out of here before your date."  
"I want the same Gohan." Chi-Chi said walking over.  
"You were saying?" Goten smirked.  
"Huh..." Gohan sighed walking in the kitchen.

Gohan had spent the night at his mothers house with Goten. He knew Videl and Pan were probably up by now and getting dressed.  
He knew that they would come over when they finished so he prepared breakfast for them too.  
He sat the plates on the table and the food in the middle than called everyone in.  
Videl and Pan had just arrived.

"DAD!" Pan yelled running over to him.  
Gohan turned around opening his arms expecting a hug but insted recived a kick in the face.  
"What the hell Pan?"  
"Just wanted to see if you were prepared. Which you weren't." She smiled walking over to her uncle.  
"Hi uncle Goten!"  
"Hi Panny!" He said rubbing her head.

"Guys come sit down and eat." Gohan said walking back into the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door and Goten went to answer it. " Yo Yo Yo! Whats up my hoe? Aren't you suppose to be out there making my money?"

"Cute, real cute Goten." "Aw you think i'm cute? Trunks i'm blushing."  
"Stop being an idiot and let me in."  
"Ok Trunks but don't you think that might hurt me?"  
"Goten does your mom know how gay you are?"  
"No but everyone knows how gay you are by you hair."

"HEY UNCLE GOTEN! DAD SAID, AND I QUOTE, 'STOP FUCKING WITH TRUNKS AND GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN!'!" Pan screamed from the hall.

"Im snitching Pan!" Goten said running towards the kitchen.

"Hey Trunks. Sorry that your best friends with an idiot."  
"I'm sorry he's youe uncle."

"Pan, come here kid! Your in trouble!" Goten mocked. "I'M NOT A KID!" She yelled and preceeded to run attack Goten.  
Gohan came from behind her and grab her by her collar and held her in mid-air. "Slow down there. We dont mess with ignorance." Gohan carried her back to her chair.  
She chuckled lightly and smiled at her family.

**  
So like I said earlier, This chapter was cut short due to months of writers block.. But I will be back soon.. I still have to give you guys the final chapter of The Sleepover Mishappening right? Its going to be intresting, at least I hope.. Well areviderchi(spelt wrong, I'm know) until then..


	2. Authors Note Please Read

So, as I know. You guys want updates. I thank you for taking your time and reading my stories. I know I'm not the best of authors, but I do try. So, I'm going to make a promise, My birthday is on the 17 of September. I promise you that I will have my One Piece one shot, my Sleepover Mishappening last chapter and my The Change in My Life second chapter up by then. I will try to also update a story, ( the ones left of course.) Of your choice. This Authors note has been added as a new chapter to all my stories so I will get everyones reviews... Tell me. Out of the remaining three, which do you want updated by the 17? My Jarudo story?  
My DBGT story?  
My Konoha High story?

It's up too you.

SO now, I'm off to draw my images of my fav anime and couple.. One Piece.. Luffy and Nami.. (I draw good but it takes too long.. ) Well see you guys in the next chapters! Again~ Thanks for all your support, you guys are the best! 


	3. Please Read

Hey Guys guess what? I GOT TO SEE JUSTIN BIEBER N CONCERT! Also, I am running for Teenager of The Year! Wish me good luck! Oh and also.. the next chapter of all these stories will be update as soon as possible! School isn't going well for me so I barely have time to type or brainstrom ideas to type.. Also the computer in my room is broken... Again... So I have to share with my brother.. Who some of you on here may know as bloodkunai.. Btw, If you don't, while your waiting on my stories to be updated, go and check out his.. In my defense, he is a MUCH better author than I am.. SO just incase I don't get back to you guys before January, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Kawanza, Hanuuka(Sorry if it's spelt wrong) and what ever else is celebrated before January. I just want to say to last things. First off. I am loving Fairy Tail now.. So it is very hard to make the choice if it or One Piece is my favorite anime at the time... What you should know is that I am working on a Fairy Tail story but I am not so up to date with the anime or manga so it might be a New Years story so I can get caught up.. Second thing is, Thank you all for being so very patient with me and inspiring me to not give up on this little... hobby or whatever it may be called.. Thank you all so much for your support and time!

So that's it I have to go and if you did take the tim out of your busy life to read this Authors Note, do me a favor and type in the box below and leave a review of your thoughts! 


	4. Confused

Hello fans and readers! it's me Narutofan here! Now I know it has been awhile and you guys have been expecting updates. (Or just that you wanted me to improve.) I want to say sorry, sorry, sorry. My updates have not been constant and that is because school has been ruff. Also I have had major writers block... So this was done in a rush.. This chapter was just put together 10:00pm today January 17... It's january 18th 5:56 now... I am really tired and sorry for the shortness of this chapter but This was all I could thing of and I was asked by a fan who goes by Rose Tears to update this. They told me that their Birthday was January 20th and that they would read this every time it was updated. This chapter is dedicated to that person. HAPPY (early) CUPCAKE DAI!

Again, sorry it is short.

Disclaimer:I do not own DBGT

Trunks walked into the son home. He went into the kitchen where the son family was. "Hi Trunks." Chi-Chi greeted him politely. Trunks took a seat and started to eat along with them. They all chatted and laughed with each other. Goten noticed that Pan didn't really talk. She just laughed or would answer a question when she was asked. he also noticed that she kept glancing at Trunks blushed a bit then would turn away. Goten figured he would ask her about it after breakfast.

**After Breakfast**

Goten, Trunks, You guys want to come train with me?" Gohan asked them.

"Sure." Trunks agree following him. "You coming Goten?"

"Yeah. Hold on, I need to check something." He said running off after Pan who had disappeared into the back of the house.

"Hey,yo, Pan." He called catching up with her.

"Huh? oh, it's you, what is it uncle Goten?" She asked him being interrupted from her thoughts.

"What's going on with you?" He asked her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't notice." He responded. "You kept looking at Trunks and blushing."

Pan tried hard not to blush again. "Ummmm..." She answered.

"Well I'm waiting." Goten stomped his foot. " Tell me what's going on."

" Well, you see Uncle Goten I-" She started then her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Pan, want to hang out?" Bulla asked her.

"Yes!" Pan exclaimed happily. Bulla was a lifesaver. "I'll be right over!" Pan smiled.

"Sorry Uncle Goten, I just remembered that I promised Bulla I would come over." She took off out the window.

"Hey,come back!" Goten called after her.

"Hey, Goten! Come on!" Trunks screamed.

Goten didn't know what was going on between his best friend and his niece but he was going to find out. After this thought he ran after Gohan and Trunks. "Coming guys!"

MMMMM

So sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But as I said earlier, I have writers block. But I will try to make the next chapter über awesome. Just wait, Rose Tears and all other reviewers, please, review and tell me what you think and how I can make this story better for you. Arigatoo! (Bows)


End file.
